What We Miss
by abandonedaccount13
Summary: Willy Wonka has missed out on a few things... RATED T FOR SAFETY oneshot


_So, today, I was watching King Kong and I said to myself, Sarcasm, you need to write and fanfic about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. So here I am. Adding my demented thoughts to a lovely children's classic. R&R (DISCLAIMER Sarcasm does NOT own Charlie or Willy Wonka, she doesn't anything but this plot...) _

**What We Miss**

"So, my dear, dear boy, as you can see we have very much to do, we mustn't waste a second!"

Charlie smiled, an innocent, sweet, child's smile.

Mr. Willy Wonka smiled back.

An equally innocent, sweet, childlike smile.

They were, very much alike, Willy Wonka and Charlie, they had many of the same ideas, such as tootsie pop cigars, and "The Amazing Tongue And Teeth Turning Teacup," made entirely out of candy.

They were, however, very much apart in age, Charlie noted, nearly 18 years, which was an awful, awful lot to grow.

Even though Charlie had lived in the factory for nearly that time, shielded from the outside world, Willy Wonka seemed to be growing up along with him, never truly stopping so Charlie _could _catch up with his best friend.

"How is the research coming?" Charlie asked, as he usually did when called upon by Mr. Wonka to take a ride in the Great Glass Elevator.

"Super!" But his super seemed to be a little less bouncy.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, my dear Charlie. Everything is super, just super."

Charlie, though still only a "boy," in his mother and father's terms, was not stupid. He knew something wasn't right with Mr. Wonka, and he was set upon figuring it out.

"Is the factory in debt? Is the whipped cream souring? Has the chocolate waterfall stopped falling? Have the oompa loompas died? Have thieves raided the secret lab? Have we lost all our recipes? Are we all out of coco beans? Has the elevator broken down? Is the factory on fire? Have the lollipops stopped tasting right? Have the dolls gone on strike?"

But to every one of Charlie's rather reasonable questions, Mr. Wonka answered,

"No."

"Then what is the matter?"

Mr. Wonka turned to Charlie with an odd frown.

"I looked in the mirror this morning, Charlie. I think, my boy, that I'm getting old."

Charlie wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn't. Mr. Wonka had been getting slightly wrinkled.

"Well, sure, but what does that matter?"

Mr. Wonka looked at Charlie gravely, and this terrified the poor boy. Mr. Wonka was never, ever grave.

"I'm dying, Charlie. I know, I know, my oompa loompa's will be in good hands, as will the factory… but what about all the things I missed?"

Charlie didn't understand.

"Missed?"

"Did you know, I went through my entire life, still thinking girls had cooties? Did you know I've never kissed a woman? That I've never even hugged one?"

Charlie did know, actually, and was very thankful of it. After all, who wanted to kiss a girl?

"I haven't either."

Mr. Wonka's eyes widened a bit.

"Promise me you'll kiss a girl, at least once in your life."

Charlie wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Ok…"

Willy Wonka coughed his approval, then began speaking again.

"Did you know I've never finished high school? My father wanted me to be a doctor, can you imagine me a doctor?"

Charlie shook his head.   
"I never got to drop out of medical school and yell at him for trying to run my life."

Charlie wondered why anyone would want to have this, but he nodded sympathetically anyways.

"Promise you'll finish school."

Charlie didn't want to go back to school. Charlie didn't want to learn anymore.

But he found himself agreeing to it.

"I never fell in love." Willy Wonka whispered, coughing again, hand shaking a violently.

"Promise me you'll fall in love, Charlie."

Charlie knew about love.

Charlie knew that love was dangerous business.

But Charlie also knew that Mr. Willy Wonka, his friend, his mentor, was fading away before his eyes.

"I promise."

And Willy Wonka died with a smile on his face, and little Charlie's hand in his.

END

_So I hope you like it, I know the death was a bit too speedy but oh well, enjoy! R&R_


End file.
